


Sharp

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Life can be funny when your boyfriend has such a sharp tongue.Sentence 9: “I will bite your face off.”





	Sharp

Yurio has a very sharp tongue. Most people find this slightly threatening, but Otabek loves it. His boyfriend can come out with the most hilarious things when annoyed, which probably explains why Victor likes to wind Yurio up, because Otabek isn’t the only one who finds his temper amusing.

One day, when Otabek has joined Yurio and the others in Russia for a few weeks, he sits in a seat beside the rink and laces up his skates. Yuuri is already on the ice, practising landing a quad axel, whilst Victor stands at the edge of the ice and offers motivational phrases such as “That was amazing, Yuuri!” and “I love you!” and “Well done, babe!”

His last phrase makes Yurio snort with laughter. Yurio has never been one for public love declarations, finding it sappy and annoying. Turning his head, Victor puts on his skate guards and wanders over.

“What’s so funny, Yurio?” he says, smiling.

“You calling your fiancé ‘babe’,” Yurio says, arms crossed.

“I think it’s cute. I know! I should call you all names like that. Hey, Yurio, honey. How are you, honey?” Victor grins, and Otabek laughs.

“Call me that again,” Yurio says, his voice like a growl. “And I will bite your face off.”

“Ooh, kinky!” Victor says, but he takes a few steps backwards.

Otabek smiles. He knows Yurio wouldn’t hurt Victor (and certainly not in such a gross way as he just said), but his little threats are always funny. Yurio sees him smiling and rolls his eyes.

“What’s so funny, Beka?”

Rather than replying, Otabek simply leans forwards and kisses Yurio. He blushes and pulls away, but he smiles. And he doesn’t turn his sharp tongue on Otabek. Instead, he sticks his middle finger up at Victor and kisses Otabek back.


End file.
